This Small Business Innovation Research project investigates composite PCR vials that have conductivity enhancements to enable faster thermal response and greater temperature uniformity. Such properties are conducive to higher efficiency and throughput in the amplification of DNA by PCR processing. Polymer vials shall be modified by inclusion of discrete carbon fibers oriented for optimal heat transfer between the thermal block and the aqueous reactants. An order of magnitude increase in thermal time constant appears feasible. Phase 1 will design and fabricate composite vials that will be thermally characterized. Standard PCR processing will be performed with conventional and with enhanced vials. The reaction product will be analyzed by gel chromatography to determine the differences in DNA amplification and purity. Materials compatibility will be assessed. Phase 2 would further develop the technology aiming at higher quality PCR amplification, higher frequency cycling, and higher amplification rate. Phase 1 will design and fabricate composite vials that will be thermally characterized. Standard PCR processing will be performed with conventional and with enhanced vials. The reaction product will be analyzed by agarose gel chromatography to determine the differences in DNA amplification and purity. Materials compatibility will be assessed. Phase 2 would further develop the technology aiming at higher quality PCR amplification, higher frequency cycling, and higher amplification rate.